


最理想的夫妻关系是怎样的？

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 我流ABO，崽子视角的父母爱情知乎体
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 2





	最理想的夫妻关系是怎样的？

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO，崽子视角的父母爱情  
> 知乎体

泻药……好迷啊，这邀请回答是随机的吗？怎么会有这种问题……  
［不知所措.jpg］

我一个未成年，还没分化的屁孩儿，最熟悉的夫妻只有我爸妈，我要咋回答……

他俩的关系是不是夫妻中最理想的我不知道，但他们在联手坑孩子这种事上一定是最有默契的。

—

就从我记事开始说起，印象里，只要是跟他俩一张床，就很少能有安稳觉睡。  
要么是半夜被突然就开始打军体拳的我妈一脚踹醒，要么第二天醒来一准不在原来的位置，从床头滑到床尾那是常规操作，我还屡屡梦到自己快从悬崖坠落，一睁眼果然就悬在床沿边，瞬间吓清醒。  
我就奇了怪了，幼小的我就乖乖巧巧睡在你俩中间，到底是怎么在一夜之间翻越一个成年人的伟岸身躯来到床边的？

为了深度探究这个问题，机智的我在某天晚上闭眼装睡。  
等爸妈都睡下，我妈的呼吸逐渐绵长均匀，我也有了点困意的时候，我爸突然伸手把我抱起来，当我感觉到身体又重新回归床铺，我爸那边动静也越来越小，我就偷偷睁开一只眼睛，却看到我爸宽广的后背。  
好家伙！原来是你！每天在这儿偷天换日！

可恶啊他搂着我妈睡得好香好香！ಥ_ಥ

第二天我爸理所应当地受到了我严厉地质问和强烈地谴责，他露出那颗和我同款的虎牙笑得格外羞涩。  
“哎呀，你妈睡姿不好，我不抱着他半夜他再把你蹬醒了咋办？”  
好了不用解释了，瞅你笑的，脸都要开花了。

天知道当得知人类幼崽长到一定岁数必须得跟爸爸妈妈分房睡觉时我有多开心！

我爸在隔壁帮我铺小床，我自己叠好睡衣抱着小熊准备离开时看到我妈眨着他的大眼睛一脸不舍，那一刻我心里确实有些失落，可很快又想到他带着六亲不认的力度踹在我屁股上的那几脚，原地打了个哆嗦逃也似的离开了他们的卧室。

—

还有一些事也让人记忆犹新，就比如我上幼儿园的第一天，那可是个大日子。

我妈破天荒没有赖床，起大早给我准备了丰盛的早餐。吃完饭爸妈全副武装带我出门，我爸还亲自开车载着我们前往幼儿园。  
报道时他俩把园长和老师哄得可开心了，还答应我肯定准时准点亲自来接。

呵，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

那天放学我坐在座位上，看着小朋友一个接一个被爸爸妈妈接走，橘色的太阳从彩色的窗框边缘慢慢滴进比校门还远的地平线里，我一个人吃完了三盘点心打了好几个饱嗝，在老师给我讲完了第七本故事图册后，那两个糟糕的大人才姗姗来迟。

“儿子儿子宝贝儿子，对不起来晚了，我们忘记了。”我妈把我揉进怀里。  
袜，这么巧，我也快忘记我还有爸爸妈妈了。

之后再说起这事，我妈说他俩送完我就去约会看电影了，我放学那会儿他们刚坐进一个面店。

两碗热气腾腾的面端上来，他俩吸溜了一会儿，突然我妈筷子一扔，“完了，儿子！”  
我爸就镇定得多，“这地方开车回去也得一个多个小时，先吃面条吧，一会儿坨了，反正他在幼儿园里也丢不了。加点醋不？”  
“有道理。来点。”

……  
妈，面条好吃吗？妈，你笑得好开心啊？？？

—

还有一次，我放假爸妈也都休息，我们一家人开车到隔壁市爬山。  
哦对了，那次还带上了我妈寄养在我姨家的小白狗。

路上我有点晕车，好不容易挺到目的地，又热又想吐，再不喝上一口水可能就得英年早逝了。

刚准备跟我妈要水杯，车在山脚下停稳了，车门一开，小狗“嗷”地一声就化成一台白色的龙卷风蹿了出去，下一秒我妈也冲出去了，一边喊狗一边追，我猜他一定忘了我的保温杯还在他的挎包里。

你应该能想象接下来那个场景了，我强忍着呕吐欲，想喊却不敢张嘴，迈着胖乎乎的小短腿艰难地追赶。

不知情的我爸还在后面喊：“慢点儿跑——别摔了！哎呀我真像是带了两个娃。”

我倒是想跑快，我能么我？  
还有您能让您大娃跑慢点吗？我要死了啊！！！

眼看距离越拉越大，小狗好像要往那边一个平地上跑，我注意到不远处有一个矮土坡，下面的一块草坪就跟那平地连着。  
都这时候了，傻子才不走捷径。

我爬上土坡，一跃而下——  
双脚却没落在想象中的草地上。

“咕咚！”  
喔，我当是什么呢，原来这是个被杂草覆盖的臭水潭子呀。

我瞬间变成个臭泥人，那刺鼻的腥臭味是压倒我的最后一头骆驼。  
“呕————”

小破狗不跑了，我妈也停下了，我爸呆住了。

最后当然没爬成山，我爸捏着鼻子像拎一只落水狗一样把我拎起来。  
扒光，拿湿巾随便擦擦，塞回车上。

回去的路上依旧是我爸开车，我妈也不陪我坐后座了，抱着他的狗坐在副驾。  
车窗大开，他俩戴着口罩，那破狗用狗爪盖着自己的鼻子，只有我全身上下只剩一条小裤衩，带着一身恶臭，可怜兮兮地缩在后座被四面呼啸的风吹到凌乱。

最后的最后，我还是没忍住在我妈通过后视镜扫过来的带着明显笑意的目光的注视下掉了金豆豆。  
［终究还是错付了.jpg］

诸如此类的坑娃行为，我感觉自己能连着讲个三天三夜。  
我可求求我亲爱的爸妈了，别总以为小孩子不懂事，啥都不记得，完了玩儿命坑娃。

我心里一笔一笔的账，记得清楚得很！你们欠我这里的（捂心口），拿什么还？？

突然发现说这么多完全文不对题，这帖明显已经歪成了#请用实例论述“父母是真爱，孩子是意外”的结论是否正确#  
正确！太正确了！我赞同到大腿拍断！

歪了就歪了吧，大家就纯当个搞笑帖看吧。

掰，练琴去啦。🤪

—————————————8.14更新—————————————

才发现评论竟然还有捉虫的……

无语子，我没打错字，语文也不是体育老师教的，妈妈该用哪个“ta”我能不知道吗？  
就离谱，说了那么大一堆你们竟然还对我妈的性别存疑？很显然他是个男性Omega啊……(=_=)

为了方便区分我叫他们爸妈，不然呢？L爸爸，W爸爸？  
有够难听的……

不过说起这个称呼哈哈哈，我第一次张嘴说话就是喊爸。  
据我王叔（我爸的哥们儿我妈的校友，放心他不住我家隔壁）回忆，我爸妈当时就我喊的究竟是谁这个问题争执不下，要不是我饿到嗷嗷叫，他俩估计能争到天黑。

在他们苦心孤诣的开导下，我继“爸”之后学会的第二个发音是“爹地”。  
但是你想，爸比爹地这种字眼，幼儿园的小豆丁或许还能喊得出口，上了小学的成熟大孩子肯定就不行了呀。  
啊呀，多肉麻啊！小孩也是要面子的嘛！😤

我要面子的结果就是我妈可能得放弃他所谓的“铁血男儿的尊严”，天天听一个小跟屁虫黏着他发出妈妈妈妈的声音。  
他显然是抵触的，垮起个小兔批脸要多郁闷有多郁闷。

这时候只要凑上去抱抱贴贴再卖个萌就好啦，屡试不爽真的，我妈太容易哄了，几天就习惯了新称呼，喊声妈妈他就一边应一边温柔地笑，可甜。

就是这个感化他的过程……有时候我爸也在场，那眼神还挺不友善的，我从小就没少被他那样瞪，真的印象深刻。  
长大一点才读懂他那种奇怪的表情，现在再回想起来就…就真的大无语。

亲儿子的醋都能吃到飞起，真有你的啊老爸？

……  
完了，突然想起我爸也上知乎，天呐他好像还是那啥……！  
［担心的事情发生了.jpg］

旁友们请为我祈祷，希望这帖别被我老子看到，也希望我人没事🙏🏻

—————————————8.17更新—————————————

Hi是我！还没被逮，我又来啦！

听说有人想康我爸妈的照片？嘻嘻想着吧，不可能的，风险太高了，我还年轻我很惜命的。

不过留给你们点遐想空间还是可以的。他俩的长相，四个字概括就是帅绝中华，长得也可高，黄金比例的身材，腿都贼长。  
以前没少在他俩大长腿上滑滑梯，不过现在不可能了，条件也不再允许，因为我长大了，即将成为高大威猛的Alpha预备役💪🏻我以后肯定比他俩还高。

至于好奇我长啥样的……抱歉哈曝照是不可能曝的，大家都说我是我爹的缩小版，跟他小时候一模一样。

但他本人不甚满意，捏着我脸上的肉肉一遍遍问我为啥眼睛不能多遗传遗传我妈。

？  
袜，人类遗传学博大精深，这是区区一个我就能左右的吗？

其实我无所谓的哈哈，反正像谁我都不会吃亏✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)

—————————————8.19更新—————————————

咋的评论竟然还有想绿我爸和我妈的？？？  
你什么情况啊？？  
［把话给老子说清楚.jpg］

不管是哪块小饼干想当我后爹or后妈，你让他亲自拿着刀来！！！立马来跟我大战三百回合，快点！！！

—————————————8.25更新—————————————

我一定要来说说理。

今天是什么日子大家都知道的，可能学校老师也想早点回家过节，我们提前下课了。

反正时间还早，我就没给司机叔叔打电话。自己走路回家，路过蛋糕房还买了个玫瑰形状的小蛋糕，送给爸妈挺好，嘿嘿。

一进家门一阵菜香把我馋虫都勾出来了，一闻就是我爸的手艺。  
嚯，我家大厨今天竟然亲自下厨了，感动。

说起我爸的厨艺，听我妈说是在他怀我那会儿才开始突飞猛进的。那时他胃口小，我爸为了让他多少吃点，每天就泡在家里住在厨房，变着花样给他弄，还经常跟开饭店的朋友取经。

我想着今晚有口福了，喜滋滋，还没来得及嚎我回来啦，我爸就一边喊着我妈小名一边小旋风一样从厨房刮了出来。  
然后他看到了我，洋溢着幸福微笑的俊脸瞬间就垮了。  
“你咋回来了？”

？  
我人都傻了，眼睁睁看着我爸掏出手机通知司机，让他速来把我拉走，别在这儿打扰他和我妈的二人世界。

不是，你扪心自问一下，平时你俩拉个手亲个嘴的，哪次不是当着我面想做就做？有过顾忌吗？  
怎么，平时视我如空气，今天眼睛治好了，终于注意到我这个铮明瓦亮的大光源了？

其实我不介意的我回我屋就……  
“司机叔叔马上来，你下楼等他，晚上别回来太早。”我爸抓着我书包和衣领就给我提溜出门了。  
……行  
我#＊￥H±＆%L∮！！！

存在于我脑海里我爸和蔼可亲的慈父形象已经渐渐淡去，取而代之的是他三分嫌弃三分薄凉四分漫不经心的冷酷眼神。

所以爱是会消失的对不对？意外，我果然是个意外吧？

小蛋糕我自己吃了，有点腻，司机叔叔又带我去吃了M记，没啥滋味儿，心里委屈。

你们只能看到这个页面上的字，却看不到我落在屏幕上的晶莹泪滴。  
［哭着离开.jpg］

—————————————9.12更新—————————————

不对劲，大家伙最近都很不对劲。

我放学回家在冲向我妈怀抱的半路就要被我爸拦截，也不解释原因，一通乱挼就给我塞回屋里了。  
［我就连头发都是自由的.jpg］

我妈变得很贪吃，尤其爱吃辛辣的，经常辣到泪眼婆娑辣出烈焰红唇，大着舌头喊我爸给他倒牛奶。

我观察了一下，发现他的脸变圆了，仔细看身上也胖了（不排除是被我爸喂胖的），那么注意身材管理一人，这也太不正常了。

直到我爸妈让家政阿姨把我以前的婴儿房（×）杂物间（√）拾掇出来，又收拾出一堆小玩具，我才后知后觉——  
我家的第二个意外！！！要来了！！！

天惹————

又有一个小孩要来跟我匀本来就所剩无几的父爱母爱了！！！

😭😭😭

。  
希望是个小妹。

—————————————9.13更新—————————————

因为各种各样的原因，这帖就更到这儿啦，我爸妈的故事太长，说不完的。

最后点个题吧，能歪回去一点是一点。

我爸妈因为职业特殊，能走到一起不容易，结婚这几年吵吵闹闹甜甜蜜蜜，不普通却也平凡，在我眼里，他俩这样就是最理想的夫妻关系。

希望所有家庭都幸福美满，大家该吃吃该喝喝，祝你们生活愉快👍🏻  
Bye


End file.
